Si j'étais roi
by Motokolas
Summary: SPOILERS du chapitre 409   Petite conversation entre Tensa Zangetsu et Shirosaki.


**Si j'étais roi** par Motokolas

Disclaimer : Bleach n'est pas à moi, bien évidement.

Blabla de l'auteur : Si vous ne savez pas qui est Tensa Zangetsu(et non pas quoi), et que vous ne connaissez pas la fin du combat contre Ulquiorra, je vous conseil vivement de ne pas lire si vous tenez absolument à éviter tout SPOILER.

Ecrire Tensa Zangetsu n'est pas chose aisée, du moins pour moi. Il faut dire que je n'aie que quelques pages des derniers chapitres pour me guider... Avant ce texte, j'en avait écrit un autre entièrement basé sur Tensa, afin de m'approprier un peu ce nouveau personnage mais ce n'était pas satisfaisant.

Pour info, ce texte ce déroule juste après le "mode berserk" d'Ichigo si vous voyer de quoi je parle.

* * *

Shirosaki ouvrit ses paupières blanches, dévoilant des iris ambrées au milieu de yeux noirs.

Et voilà, Ichigo était sauvé et lui se retrouvait à nouveau dans ce monde désert… Il avait infligé à Ulquiorra des dégâts suffisants pour assurer la victoire à Ichigo.

-« Tch ! Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si ce crétin arrêtait d'avoir peur de ses propres pouvoirs » grogna le hollow.

-« Je crains que nous ne puissions balayer toutes les peurs qui affligent Ichigo aussi facilement. Elles sont profondément ancrées. Il faut dire aussi que tu menaçais de le dévorer il n'y a encore pas si longtemps… »

Shirosaki se retourna pour faire face à celui qui venait de parler : Il avait un visage juvénile encadré par une chevelure sombre. Au milieu de ce visage brillaient deux grands yeux au regard plutôt glacial, mais animé d'une soif inextinguible de quelque chose que le hollow n'arrivait pas à définir.

Si Zangetsu suggérait une certaine sagesse acquise avec l'âge, Tensa Zangetsu reflétait plutôt la fougue de la jeunesse. Alors que le vieux passait le plus clair de son temps à regarder silencieusement le monde où il vivait, Tensa Zangetsu arpentait sans cesse les lieux, sautant de bâtiment en bâtiment.

.

Le ciel se couvrit soudain. Ichigo venait de comprendre que c'était lui qui avait planté sa lame noire dans l'abdomen du Quincy alors qu'il était « hollowifié ».

.

-« Dis, Tensa… » appela doucement l'être blanc comme neige.

Pour seule réponse, les grands yeux de l'interpellé se tournèrent vers lui.

-« Tu sais, commença Shirosaki en s'approchant lentement du jeune homme, si seulement Ichigo et toi étiez mes pouvoirs, jamais plus tu ne te sentirais...exploité. »

A ces mots, Tensa Zangetsu se contenta de dévisager le hollow en silence.

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réaction du zanpakutô, il continua «Si j'étais le roi, je ne gâcherai rien des pouvoirs à disposition. »

« Qui a dit que je voulais de toi comme souverain ? » rétorqua l'autre d'une voix glacée.

« Arrête un peu ! Ichigo est naze ! Un véritable enfant à qui il faut tout montrer et expliquer ! Combien de temps le vieux Zangetsu a-t-il dû appeler avant qu'Ichigo ne l'entende enfin ? Moi, je t'ai toujours écouté, j'ai toujours cherché à te comprendre ! Si c'est moi qui aie utilisé le Getsuga tenshô en premier ce n'était pas un hasard ! Personne ne te connait mieux qu'Ichigo… sauf moi. Moi qui partage avec toi cette frustration de n'être écouté que lorsque c'est vital.»

Le hollow se tenait maintenant à quelques centimètres de Tensa Zangetsu. Il arborait son habituel sourire et ses pupilles étaient réduites à de simples fentes.

-« Aide-moi à renverser ce roi maladroit et à monter sur le trône » murmura-t-il, sa bouche frôlant celle du zanpakutô.

La fraicheur qui émanait du hollow s'apparentait à la chaleur s'échappant normalement d'un être humain. Tensa Zangetsu observa la peau d'albâtre de son coéquipier. Elle devait être froide et de ce qui en voyait, elle n'avait pas le moindre défaut.

La matérialisation du bankai d'Ichigo n'ayant pas bougée pas d'un pouce, ses lèvres effleurèrent nonchalamment celle du hollow lorsqu'il se mit à parler.

-« Ce n'est pas à toi que je dois ma naissance, mais à lui. »

-« Mais si cet idiot est encore en vie, c'est uniquement grâce à moi! Tu serais mort avec lui si je n'avais pas été là et qu'Ichigo avait été un shinigami normal ! » lança Shirosaki incapable de contrôler sa colère.

-« Mais il est en vie, et il n'a jamais été un shinigami ordinaire. »

Shirosaki croisa les bras et, dans une attitude que Tensa Zangetsu aurait volontiers qualifiée de puérile, il marmonna quelque chose comme "_Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe sur cet imbécile de roi..._"

-«Ichigo sera bien obligé de revenir ici à un moment ou à un autre » dit le jeune homme comme pour calmer son compagnon visiblement contrarié.

-« Parfait, fit le hollow dont le visage se para d'un sourire carnassier, La "garde mentale" d'Ichigo est pleine d'ouverture en ce moment. Je vais aller entretenir son désespoir afin qu'il me cède enfin le contrôle totale de ce royaume.»

-« Je ne te laisserais pas faire à ta guise et le temps venu je te délogerais de son cœur. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'obéir bien gentiment à Ichigo lorsqu'il viendra ici en quête de puissance supplémentaire. D'ailleurs je pense que ta participation active sera de rigueur. »

-« Le contraire m'aurait étonné… » répondit Shirosaki d'un ton amusé. Tout cela promettait d'être intéressant.

* * *

Merci pour la lecture.

Review ?


End file.
